


Broken

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, might have triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: “Was it Daniel again?”
Relationships: Nothing other then implied marriage between the parents I guess





	Broken

He bursts through the door, his hands to over his ears and elbows by his chin. He sees people around continuing onwards as though nothing is happening- but it’s all so very wrong and loud and his hearts thumping, body’s shaking,his vision even starts blur through his tears. 

Muffled sounds make their way to his as his family-are they? Are they really- come closer, -faking- concern. His breathing gets harsher and he feels like he’s about to vomit.

He stutters out the bare minimum of syllables as his shaking continues and she stresses. He wants it to stop. And they try. Something tries to tell him that it’s okay, that these people love him. He sees them all the time, right?

But another screams so loud. It screams and yanks and tears and chews the first one up until all he hears is it and he’s scared, so so so so sososososo scared. 

And it hurts, by the stars, it hurts. Like someone took a blunt knife and forced its way into his chest and keeps twisting it. 

His nose starts running and someone hands him a tissue, calmly trying to get him to match their breathing patterns. 

He tries his hardest.

It takes a few more minutes, but his breathing slowed and his shakes did as well.

His mother is at his side asking what happened, his brother and dad helping to keep onlookers from seeing, and his best friend was beside him too.  
“Was it Daniel again?” His best friend whispered as his mother went to grab him some water. “I swear I’ll kick his ass if you need me too.”  
Her behavior always got him to smile, and now was no different.  
When his mother came back, he explained his situation.  
How, despite what Evelynn thought, it was that so many people were crowding and touching him and he just felt out of place.

On the way home, he sat closer to the door than usual, putting as much distance as he could from his friend and brother.  
He wished he knew what was wrong with him.  
Why he was, for a lack of better words for himself, broken.


End file.
